


TickleTober Day 20 -- Hysterical

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Ler!Virgil, Non-Sexual Bondage, Teasing, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickling, sfw, ticklish!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: It's Virgil's turn to experiment. He wants to know what it takes to make Logan hysterical.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Series: Tickletober 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	TickleTober Day 20 -- Hysterical

**Author's Note:**

> Very late, I know, but NaNoWriMo is kicking my butt and I'm exhausted lol (and still behind on my word count whoops lol)

Logan wheezed for breath as Virgil allowed him another break.

He supposed that this was how the others always felt, being subject to his “experiments.” He didn’t know how much more he could laugh.

“Come on, Lo,” Virgil said. “It can’t be that bad. We haven’t even completed the experiment, yet. That was just the warm-up!”

Logan’s head shot up. “_ Warm-up _?!” He shouted.

Virgil laughed devilishly. “The experiment is which places make you hysterical, pocket protector! We haven’t even gotten _ close _to those spots yet.”

“Virgil--” Logan started to whine, but cut himself off to giggle when Virgil started tracing his fingers up and down Logan’s soles.

“The subject seems quite sensitive here, based on the fact that all speech has ceased,” Virgil said in a very monotone voice.

And Logan was suddenly much more understanding as to why the others always got so flustered doing his experiments. That voice mixed with the fact that Virgil barely even acknowledged he was there made everything feel _ so much worse _.

“I will now move on to the subject’s most sensitive spot to see if I can make him hysterical. Aiding me in this will be an electric toothbrush.

Logan’s eyes opened wide in horror (and maybe some excitement, too, not that he would mention that) at the sudden drastic escalation. He began babbling pleas for mercy, tugging at the bonds holding him to the table. He only got more frantic when he heard the electric toothbrush start buzzing.

“I don’t hear a safeword~,” Virgil sang. He paused, as if to give Logan one last chance to back out.

Logan did not.

The electric toothbrush was shoved underneath Logan’s toes and he _ screamed _ . He shrieked and cackled and thrashed and yelled, while Virgil just calmly stood there moving the brush around and in-between his toes. The sensation was _ maddening _, but try as he might, Logan couldn’t get away.

Not that he really wanted to.

“Now _ that’s _ what I’d call hysterical,” Virgil laughed. “Let’s start a new experiment: how long can Logan take this before he _ breaks _.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
